Separated By The Fragments Of Time
by halfbl00dprincess
Summary: Ok so I decided to do random umm "one-shots" must learn the "lingo" lol centred on Jaresa a bit Archlanta Most will be from Theresa but the others Jay,Herry,Odie,Neil,Archie,Atlanta will make appearences here and there! Enjoy!
1. Theresa

Class of the Titans

Theresa's Nightmare

Theresa woke with a start. Her breathing ragged, pulling her. She started crying, her body shaking in hysteria. Jay raced in asking what was wrong, his voice high in panic. She told him of her nightmare…

_She was running on a boardwalk. A wooden railing ran the full length of the boardwalk joining up ahead. In her dream, she was Atlanta._

_Jay was running in front of her towards something dark. A dark silhouetted figure but Atlanta/Theresa could just make out flowing, fiery red hair in the dense moonlight. She ran faster, towards the shadowed form and gasped as she came close enough to see whom it was._

_It was __**Theresa. **_

_Though it couldn't have been. It was she but she was different. As she came close enough to see her own face, she shivered. She looked insane and that was putting it lightly. Her hair was blowing fiercely in a dangerous breeze; her clothes seemed heavy as if they were wet. Strange. Her face was too pale and her features gaunt; this Theresa hadn't smiled for a long time._

_Just as Atlanta/Theresa thought this Theresa smiled. Her smile was enough to give her Goosebumps of terror. Her bloodless lips pulled back over her teeth, almost in a grimace._

_Jay was pleading with her, "Theresa, we can talk about this!" He yelled trying to reach for her._

_She stood on the top rung of the railing that Atlanta/Theresa had notice earlier. Atlanta/Theresa didn't want to know what she was about to do._

"_Jay I don't want to hear it!" Theresa screamed her voice a world of pain._

"_I loved you Jay and you never loved me! I will never come back! If you are so caught up in Cronus and will stop at nothing and notice nothing until he is defeated, then you better recruit another team member because I'm not going to help YOU!" She screeched the last word with venom that lashed out and Jay visible winced._

"_But Theresa, I DO love you!" He moaned pitifully._

"_Really Jay?" She spoke coldly, no hope left in her. "Well you're too late! Do you know how many times I tried Jay? Just to get you to see me? I wanted you Jay and you NEVER let me close enough to tell you!" _

_At this Jay started to speak but Theresa knew his lines off by heart. "Oh yes, Jay the hero, wanting to save the pathetically frail Theresa, boo hoo. I can take care of myself Jay! Since you never let me show you my love and you thought that if you held back you would protect me, I'll show you what your protection did! It burnt my heart Jay, burnt my heart. So now," she said her lips twitching, "I'm gonna burn!"_

_With that, she brought a match to her skin and everything clicked into place. Why Theresa was standing on a boardwalk about to jump into the water and drown herself when she was already wet…_

_Everything happened so fast. Theresa was crying and then she was on fire. Atlanta/Theresa heard Jay's broken howl, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

_He raced towards her but Theresa jumped. A blood-curdling scream exploded into the air, escaping Theresa's lips. _

_Atlanta/Theresa screamed and inhaled the acrid scent of kerosene and burning flesh. Tears streamed down Atlanta/Theresa's face. She screamed in agony and pain. Why was this happening? Why the pain? The part of her that registered herself as Theresa felt the heat and the flames and the water not taking the pain away._

_The Atlanta part of her screamed to no end, her heart breaking, thoughts, emotions and pain crushing her lungs, shattering her mind. Then that smell. It burned Atlanta/Theresa's nose, bile rising in her throat. Darkness fluttered at the edge of her clouded vision._

_The last thing she saw was Theresa, Atlanta's best friend, herself; Theresa falling, flaming, the water sucking her up greedily. Then a darkness crowded her, blocking out the screams, the sirens, the crying, the smell, but not the burning image imprinted in her mind…_


	2. The Masque

The Masque…

She sits on the bathroom floor.

Inside she is screaming.

Screaming, screaming, and screaming.

Her ivory skin covered by the flames of her fiery, red hair.

She would never let the others see her like this.

Her emerald eyes clouded with the mist of fresh tears.

The others and … him.

They would think she was weak. Re-living memories when you're meant to be concentrating on saving the world from the evil clutches of a psychopathic god of time…

And she the, 'weak one', was so pitifully pathetic that she was STILL upset about t-the d-death of her mother! What ever happened to moving on?

And just to TOP that, the one she loved the most, their leader, thought she was just stupid and weak, weak, weak!

He was right.

She was weak. She wanted so much to hate him but she couldn't.

She loved him.

She hadn't told ANYONE about the death of her mother or of her 'infatuation' with their leader…

She had kept everything a secret for so long that it was impossible to tell them now. They call her an orphan because her mother was dead and her father was in love with work and nobody else wanted her…

She had to keep hiding it, hiding herself…

She would have to smile brilliantly when supposed to, pretend everything was fine and if someone noticed just say she was tired or lost in thought.

She would have to act and put on a show, wear her mask as she had been for the last seventeen years…

She stood up on legs that had pins and needles, taking the few warm – up steps to the bathroom door. Her hand was trembling as she placed it on the doorknob, readying herself. Pulling the shattered pieces of herself together, she donned her mask leaving the safety of the bathroom and walking onto the stage of the lounge room where 6 smiling faces looked at her, the curtain rising.

"Sit here Theresa!" Atlanta called while laughing at Neil for pouting.

She prepared herself for the show she had to put on, the effort in her smiling while battling the pain ripping through her.

She smiled in response sitting down next to Atlanta.

Inside she faced the life she lived, so cruel and unfair, alone…

Well there you go! Hope you liked it! I've got a few more on the way as well as the fifth and sixth chappi's of "I'm Not That Girl"! Thanks for reading! And PLEASE REVIEW!

Bella xxx  :D :P


	3. Family

Family…

Ok well this was completely random. Here is Atlanta's story of her past. Just entered my head and begged to be written so here it is! Enjoy!

Bella xxx :) :D :P

DISCLAIMER: You know it so stop rubbing it in! I don't own COTT! Except the made up characters in this story.

Archie and Atlanta were sitting on her bed. He had found her crying and had run in to see what was wrong, being the great best friend he was. She had managed to choke out that it was the anniversary of her sister's death. Archie had pulled her into his arms, shocked. Atlanta had never said ANYTHING about her family ever! And Atlanta was _crying_ and in front of _Archie_! It must have been serious. He pulled back so he could look at her. He cupped her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "What happened?" He whispered. Archie stared into Atlanta's eyes which seemed to fog over as if they truly saw the past unfold.

"My stepfather had just called a taxi and was on his way to get more alcohol. I was walking down the stairs carefully so as not to be discovered. They were fighting again, and on the eve of my 7th birthday. Seth was shouting. His horrible rasping voice became louder and louder. My sister, Clara said something inaudible, then a thump as Seth struck another blow.

""Don't even think of escaping or saving that idiot sister of yours, Clara." Seth roared in a slurred voice.

"I knew that trying to stop him would do no good for Seth was drunk and he would have hit Clara harder and then he would have turned on me. He had done it before - many times. Carefully and with stealth, I slid to the living room door and took my chances by peeking around the corner. Even so I closed my eyes afraid of what I'd see.

"I had waited for Seth's callous voice to bellow and holler at me. I had waited for the sharp crack of his fist into my jaw.

"Instead, a mumbling groan. I opened my eyes to see my Clara slouched against Seth, her face a twisted form of incredulous horror. "Clara? Clara!" I sobbed as tears swamped my eyes.

"Seth shoved me backwards into a table that had a lamp on it. The lamp fell off and plummeted us all into darkness. I heard Seth muttering to himself about the 'damn electricity' and seized my chance. I slid past him and got to Clara. I heard her groaning which meant she must have come to. I kneeled down next to her and took her face in my hands. "Clara?" I whispered afraid of Seth but he was still standing above us, drunk and oblivious."

Archie was, to be frank, gobsmacked. Atlanta had stopped to look at him. Wordlessly, he gestured for her to continue…

"I tried to drag her but she was just too heavy. I looked at her. Her beautiful blue eyes shone in the darkness. After a short time, she appeared to have regained some strength. I tried again to pull her up.

"Success! I had though. Yeah right.

"I pulled her away from Seth and towards where I had thought the door was. I had miscalculated the TV stand and Clara and I came crashing down again.

"I lay perfectly still. I knew that Seth had heard because the senseless muttering had ceased. His breath was uneven and seemed to whistle through his lungs and slither out his mouth.

"I remember the terror within, like ice coursing through my veins."

Archie could feel everything Atlanta was describing, see everything.

"He stumbled towards us. In the crushing darkness, I held my breath and waited. I remember that dreadful noise.

"Thump. Thump. Thump."

Archie's heart jumped each time she repeated that word.

"A light came on and I was thrown sideways. I hit the floor with a sickening crunch. I was centimetres away from Seth's "precious" T.V and I wished now that I could have smashed it just to spite him but I didn't have enough energy.

"Seth was almost on top of Clara when she pushed him so hard he flipped over backwards. Clara slid to me, picked me up, and ran. She had carried me until we reached the front door which she flung open. She looked me in the eye. I saw the damage Seth had done to her face. "Atlanta. I need you to listen to Me." she said. A storm of tears brewed behind my eyes. "You need to run; run as far away as you can. Promise me this Ally." She said, blue eyes pleading."

Tears were pouring down Atlanta's face. Archie rubbed her back soothingly knowing she needed to finish this story. Her story…

"I nodded, noticing for the first time her smile lines had become a terrified frown. " Don't look back." "Whatever you do, you must never look back." Her bruised lips had kissed my forehead."

Atlanta gently touched her forehead, remembering.

" I ran. Ran as fast as my legs would take me towards the road. There was a hedge in front of me behind which the forest lay. I knew Clara was close behind me.

"Then another set of footsteps; sloppy and irregular - Seth.

" I had almost reached the hedge, when a scream exploded into the air. Then the roar of brakes screeching to a halt.

Everything had seemed to slow down around me.

I turned to see the Seth's taxi. In the glare of the headlights I vaguely registered a crumpled figure, motionless on the ground. Suddenly everything came to a normal pace and my mind had rearranged itself like the tiny coloured beads of a kaleidoscope.

"Clara!" I screamed over and over. "Clara!" I ran and knelt down beside her. I took her face into my hands. She looked up at me, her face a mask of blood. "I love you my darling and always will…" she whispered. Pain scraped at my heart. I looked into her blue eyes – no longer shining "I love you more Clara. I will never forget you." I sat in the middle of the road cradling my dead sister in my arms."

The Brownstone had fallen silent. Everyone was asleep aside from a purple – haired dork and a red – headed huntress sitting in each others arms.

On a cold, quiet night, ghosts come back to haunt the living. We all have our share, though unfortunately some more than others. But we deal with it like a scar from an old, painful wound. There will always be reminders and moments of pain but life goes on and the world changes. Time will slowly ease the strain but memories will never fade. Imprinted on her mind and burned into her eyelids so that even when she was asleep, images would play with her dancing dangerously invading her life at every turn. She was only safe in the light. And tonight and every night after that, light emitted from _her_ purple – haired dork…

Well I hope you liked it!

PLEASE review!

I will give you cupcakes! Lol :) :D :P

Bella xxx


	4. Cruellest Love

Ok so I decided to do some poetry. I wanted to try it out. I thought it could be cool. I don't know. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think. It's meant to be Theresa writing the poetry about a certain oblivious teenager (Ahem cough, cough Jay cough, cough) anyway hopes you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: you know I don't…

* * *

Here is:

Cruellest Love…

Why bother living in this life of uncanny resemblances

Where society falls apart at the touch of deaths wing and

Where time cannot conceal the real lives of love

And in destruction, we fall hard in the name of ancient grief and sadness

A window of clarity in the clouded storm of death, deceit, and lies

To feel the breath of danger scattering my thoughts in which

My life will not fail to lock up my secrets

And change the life story of the world

As partners in suicide and crime, love and loss destroy many lives

Inviting and beginning with love and passion

And leaving and befalling misery and madness

A dangerous game I have come to know

The certain air of frustration forgiving nothing

Dreaming of gaiety and happiness

A single flame in a troubled darkness

Clouded eyes of confusion see all

Visions with difference

A play of battle, defeat, and anger

Drowning the calm of society and its people

Killing us when we are on our last breath

And then escaping through time itself

Dangerously unjust even when my tears fall to the ground

Forced down with my emotions

Forgetting the reasons of love for fear of my loss

He will not know

And I,

Destined to die in a whirl of rose petals and snow

And freeze in the heart of cruellest love…

* * *

Well there you go! How did you like it? Where can I improve? Please review and I will give you cyber lollipops! I ask of you! No, no I BEG! PLEASE REVIEW!

Bella xxx :) :D :P


	5. Teens, The World, And Friendship

This is a sort of stream of consciousness written by all the titans expressing their thoughts on the rest of the world and saying that these people live and have no idea what' going on right in front of them. Its also A LOT about their friendships and feelings. Oh well if you do not like it fine but please if you review no negative stuff alright? But nice reviews are welcome! So PLEASE review! lol! Cheers!

Teens, The World, And Friendship…

They talk around us

When we talk, no one listens

So instead we dream

Slipping so effortlessly into our world

As the world of reality spins around us

Never hearing our warnings through the silence of unhappiness

And madness

A pain so real

And a life so surreal

A sense of danger no one else can see

And only we can predict

Well one of us anyway

But none will notice

No others for they cannot see the truth

For they all see with blind eyes

Turning their blind eyes to the streets

And still seeing nothing

And then we realise

This is why we are here

We can't change their blindness

Or their deafness

Or to teach them to stop and actually see

But we can protect them from themselves

And from timeless chaos

But aside from our job to save the world

The weight on our shoulders

And the responsibility

We smile

For we have learned to befriend

And love

Deeply

So we study endlessly

Train ruthlessly

Fight losing battles

Struggle with our emotions

And turn up bright and early

Smiling

Ready to start the day again

Returning to reality

We see

Red-hair and Purple-hair racing

Afro and Big bear in a war of simulation

Blondie falling into reflections

Emerald eyes and Chocolate eyes on the roof

Staring at the stars

A group of unusual teens

A group of friends

Bound to one another by a destiny, a prophecy

Friendship

In a war against time itself

They stand together true

For they have stepped into a mythology book

That's all to real

To say the least

Their glad that they are the chosen ones

For without this destiny

They would never have

Experienced deep friendships

Or fallen so hard in love

So even though they growl when the clock strikes midnight

And they're still fighting crazed time, and beasts

Inside they're glad

For that means one more day

They get to spend

Beating each other

Staring at the one who holds their heart

And being together

For just that moment longer…

So how did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!

Bella xxx :) :D :P


	6. I Promise

Random. Have no idea. Stream of consciousness. Meant to be all the hero's have succeeded and gone back to their homes. Theresa's reflecting on these moments. Btw, when I mention trains, it's Jay departing from new Olympia station to go home and the tears are Theresa's. Anyway, please read and review!

DISCLAIMER: me no own

I Promise…

You were forever watching me

I am forever watching you

I love you with a love like I have never known

You engraved it into my heart

It hits me right across the face

Slow motion tears trains and good-byes

Love all emotions and confusions

Time please be mine so that I can live again

You let me breathe

Rain falls in the love scenes

His eyes fall upon mine

Precious air escapes me

Your eyes beautiful brown

Forever dreaming forever deceiving

Loving you

A danger to my health

Tears fall like raindrops from my eyes

And trickle from yours

I'm sorry

You're sorry

Don't be because I'll always love you

Love hurts

Believe me I know

As the twilight shimmers across the sky

Darkness falls

Tears run down my cheeks

For the last time

I'll miss you

As the memory dies away into a love story

As I close the pages and look at your face in the picture and remember you

Memories fill me as the candles oxygen runs out

And I fall into a dreamless sleep

As screams explode quietly

I will remember…I promise.

So did you like it? Hate it? If you hated it, please don't tell me because that would be mean… lol

Anyway, please review!!!

Bella xxx :) :D :P


End file.
